Mike and Zoey's 'Perfect' Wedding
by Applause2014
Summary: Mike and Zoey are in the process of getting married but when the Total Drama teens joins them for their wedding, all hell breaks lose with the teens! Co-written with THE NIGHTS RAGE.
1. The Engagement

Today was the beginning of a brand new day. A day full of love and hope. It was going to be a day that would become special and mark the beginning of the two longest weeks in Mike Smith and Zoey Lockhart's life.

The day started off warm and sunny. In Milton hotel building Vancouver, Canada; housed a couple that were far happier than anyone in the world. Mike Smith woke up to the smell of an early morning breakfast consisting of toast, bacon and orange juice. He rose up from the bed in the hotels second room (neither of them believed in sex before marriage) and walked to the kitchen. There, he saw his girlfriend Zoey Lockhart setting the table and putting their breakfast onto the plates.

"Good morning sweetheart." Mike said as he kissed Zoey on the check.

"Good morning Mike. How are you this morning?" replied Zoey.

"I am wonderful. Thank you for make breakfast and do you remember what today is?"

"October 2, 2015?"

"Nope. Try again."

"Is today Dawn's birthday?"

"Wrong!"

"I give up Mike. What is so special about today?"

"Today marks 3 years that we have been together, Zoey."

"Yea! You are the only man that I love Mike."

"You are the only woman that I love."

Mike and Zoey than kissed each other. Than they started making out on the table and they were getting serious with it until a beeping sound came onto Mike's phone.

Mike groaned as he pulled his phone out. "Sorry Zoey I gotta get ready for the meeting." he said as he separated from her.

"I understand, Go get ready."

Mike smiled as he went back to his back to his room and got his best cloths from his suitcase. "You remember our dinner date for tonight?" Mike called as he started changing.

"Yes I remember Mike." Zoey answered back putting his food on the table."I'm gonna go down to the fitness center for awhile. Your food's on the table."

"See you tonight." After winning Total Drama All-Stars and his multi-personalities left him, he seemed to finally have the life that he wanted for so long: a normal and happy one. He made many wise investments that made his million turn to billions. He made numerous donations to the needy which made him one of the most beloved of the wealthy class. In his own opinion life was perfect.

_**Later**_

"Another success, and another half million put to good use with the rain forest redevelopment project." Mike said as he made his way to a local jewelry store.

Inside the store, he went to the ring department and waited. Finally, the jeweler called for him and said,

"Here you go Mr. Smith, one diamond engagement ring."

"Thanks, Paul. Do you think that she will like it?"

"Trust me, Mike. She will love you for this ring. It is the best ring I have ever crafted."

"That is all I needed to hear, she is going to be totally surprised when she receives this. For we have only be in our relationship for three years. Do you think I am ready?"

"Follow your heart, Mike. It will tell you the truth."

"Thanks Paul and I'll call you to tell you what happened."

After Mike left, he walked to a restaurant called the _Indie Place. _That was Zoey's favorite place to eat. He waited until the manager came out and greeted him.

"Hey Mike how are you?"

"I'm good DJ." Mike replied.

"So what brings you here? You are here for the lunch special? That is a favorite of Zoey's."

"No, thank you. Listen, tonight is mine and Zoey's three year mark in our relationship and I was wondering if we could have the best seat in the house."

"Sure. No problem." answered DJ.

"Thanks, you are the best and I'll see you tonight." Mike said as he left the restaurant.

Mike returned to the hotel. According to the doorman Zoey went out and wouldn't be back until later so he decided to check on his investments on his computer and to no surprise his ever growing fortune was getting even bigger. _"Am I glad Chester was a wiz at playing the stock market and managing money." _He gained all the skills his other personalities had after the sacrificed themselves to stop Mal. Manitoba's tracking and treasure hunting, Svetlana athletic abilities, Vito's impressive fighting skills, and, and Chester's surprising skills with money. After he was done he was still nervous as a cat on a hot tin roof, for he wanted this night to be perfect.

_"Calm down Mike. You are just purposing to Zoey. But will she say yes to me or laugh it off by saying no?" _thought Mike as he was walking back and forth though the living area.

Eventually, he calmed down and relaxed. He to his room and picked out the suit that he was going to wear for his evening date with Zoey. It was a navy blue suit with black shoes and a black tie. He decided to go on and get ready, since he had nothing to do. It was a good thing that he decided to take a shower, for as soon as he got out and got dressed, Zoey returned.

"Hi sweetheart." Mike said as he kissed Zoey on the check.

"Hey." Zoey replied as she went to kiss him.

"How was your day?"

"Pretty good. I met with some old friends and went to see a movie. Give me about 40 minutes and I should be ready for our dinner date."

"Ok. I can wait."

It seemed to be an eternity for Mike. Those 40 minutes were the longest 40 minutes in his life. He remembered to put the ring in his coat pocket, for that was the whole purpose of the dinner; for him to purpose to Zoey. When Zoey came out, all of that waiting was worth waiting for. She wore a red evening gown that draped her body and had her hair up in a bun (something that she almost never done). Mike looked at her and his jaw dropped.

"You look amazing, Zoey!" Mike said while in his spellbound state.

"Thanks!" she said as he received a kiss to give him out of his spell.

They both walked to the restaurant and Mike was a gentleman by allowing Zoey to enter first. They walked up to where DJ was, and he said:

"Hey guys! Wow, you two look fantastic tonight!"

"Well, I thought that Zoey should come to the finest restaurant in Vancouver that is also her favorite one."

"Well, if you two will follow me, you will have the best seats in the house."

DJ led the couple to a table that had a view of the city, and what a view it was. He gave them two menus and said to them:

"A waiter should be here soon to take your orders."

As soon as DJ left, Mike took Zoey's menu away from her.

"What was that for?" she asked while trying to grab it back.

"Tonight, I am ordering for both of us." Mike said. "And I will not take NO for an answer. This is my treat for both of us, so you pick out what you want."

After a while, the waiter came and took their orders. Mike ordered the duck a la orange, with the cod fish and with red wine. Zoey took a salad with a side of lemon salmon and tea. They had to wait only 5 minutes before their food came. What a wonderful meal they had and for desert, they had a divine chocolate cheesecake. While eating, Mike said to a waiter:

"Can you go get DJ for me?"

The waiter rushed off to find DJ and Mike asked Zoey a serious question:

"Zoey, what do you plan to do with your life?"

"I don't know, I want to travel to places of culture and experience it myself."

"Very good. Zoey, close your eyes for me, okey?"

"Whatever Mike." she said as she closed her eyes.

Mike reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the ring. He held up and said to Zoey:

"Open your eyes."

Zoey opened up her eyes, to see a ring in front of her.

_"Is he going to do what I think he is going to do?" _Zoey asked herself.

Mike than placed the ring on Zoey's finger and told her,

"Zoey, I,love you more than the moon, sun and life itself. You are the only girl that I have ever loved and so, will you marry me?"

"Yes! YES, YES, YES!" Zoey screamed as she went to hug Mike.

They both started crying, for they were filled with so much happiness and love. They hugged and kissed each other and everyone in the restaurant clapped their hands in celebration. Zoey looked at the ring and said,

"This is the most beautiful gift I have ever received."

She was right. The ring had a lovely diamond in the center and it was surrounded by the birthstones of Mike and Zoey. On the inside of the ring, as Zoey later saw, Mike had engraved: _Everything Leads Me to Thee_.

DJ appeared not to long after Mike purposed to Zoey. He looked at the couple and said to them,

"You wanted me. So, what do you want?"

MIke looked at Zoey; Zoey looked at Mike and they both said:

"We want to inform you that we are getting married!"

"Really? Congratulations, you two!" DJ said to the newly engaged couple.

"Thank you. I am the happiest guy right now."

"And, I am the happiest girl right now."

"I am so happy for you two." DJ said to Mike. " When will the wedding be?"

"We will settle that tomorrow. Now, we have head back to the hotel and pack, we're going home tomorrow morning. Where is the bill?"

"Oh no, Mike. I am paying for the dinner. You two just go on and enjoy the rest of your night."

"Are you sure DJ?"

"Of course I'm sure Zoey. Leave the bill to me."

"Wow! Thanks!" the couple said as they left.

It was a beautiful night and the stars were making love to the universe. Zoey leaned on Mike's arm, smiling the happiest smile that a girl could smile. Mike was looking at his girlfriend with all of his love, being the happiest guy alive. They didn't know it yet, but the next two weeks were to be the longest weeks in their entire lives and the madness would start tomorrow mourning.

* * *

**And there you have it! The beginning of a new story. Now this story will tell on how Mike and Zoey gets ready for their wedding and with the rest of the Total Drama teens. This will be a shorter story than the rest of the other stories I am working on the moment but I hope to have this one completed in no time.**

**A HUGE thank you to my co-author THE NIGHTS RAGE. He was the one who fixed the story plot to make it better and thank you for such a wonderful story idea. The both of us make a good writing team together.**

**Until next time: please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word!**


	2. Arriving on the Island

"I can't believe that Mike and Zoey are finally getting married." DJ said leaning on the hand rail of the yacht as he looked at the dolphins.

"I can't believe they invited every Total Drama contestant to the wedding, even the ones they never even met." Gwen replied to DJ.

"It's pretty amazing than Mike bought his own tropical Island." Cameron added.

"It should be my island. If Feral Freak hadn't robbed me." hissed Heather.

"I'm not feral anymore eh." Ezekiel said to the Queen of Mean.

"Just be thankful they were kind enough to invite us Heather." Alejandro said to Heather within a cool voice.

"I wouldn't expect any less from them. Mike put so much money into the rain forests redevelopment I just had to accept the invitation and I want to personally thank him for his selflessness and for caring for nature." the moon child told everyone while doing yoga.

"Waste of money if you ask me." responded Scott. Dawn glared daggers at the country bumpkin.

"I'm only coming because Mike talked to my parole officer."

"Guess somethings never change." Courtney replied to Duncan.

Bridgette and Geoff were busy making out in the pool.

"Man, don't those two ever take a break from swapping spit?" Jo said with a disgusted look on her face.

"In my experience, no." her workout partner Eva replied.

Brick was jogging around the deck and he was saying during the whole time:

"Left, right, Left, right, Left, right."

"Um guys, Izzy jumped into the ocean naked again." sighed Trent.

"I'm queen of the sea." Izzy said as she did back strokes.

"I'll get the life-preserver." Harold said while Izzy was lifting her legs up.

"Would someone please tie her to a chair or something?" Heather said as her face looked like as if it was going to throw up.

Once when Izzy was caught and tied up to a chair, LeShawna said:

"Girl, this island should be perfect. I mean, no string bean of a host who wants to torture us and we get to be free from him for once."

"Free at last! Thank the Lord!" Noah replied within a sarcastic voice.

"Don't worry about Noah, LeShawna. His aura indicates that he wants to have sex with a lover but he is too cold hearted to warm up."

"How did you know that?!"

"I can read auras and see into the future. Any more questions?"

Noah just stood there with his jaw drop and his eyes were like big balloons, that were ready to pop out of his head. When he left, the other teens started to laugh their heads off.

"Dude, this island is going to be one huge party!" Geoff said as he and Bridgette finally ended their make out party.

"This will end badly." sighed B.

"I just can't believe that da redhead is goin' to take my man!" Ann Maria said she sprayed more tan spray onto herself.

"How do you know that he's your man?" Dakota asked. her father spent a lot of money to have her mutation cured and at first glance one could hardly tell she was ever a mutant.

"Oh trust me, he is my man and I will stop this-"

However, before Ann Maria could finish her sentence, the yacht's horn blew and the teens got a first glimpse of the island. It was like a tropical paradise on Earth. Pure white sandy beaches, lush vegetation and clear blue water for miles and miles around. The yacht sailed up to the dock. The teens saw Mike and Zoey walking, hand in hand, and being the happiest couple ever. They all noticed that Mike wore a business suit and Zoey was wearing a red sundress with a matching red parasol. Zoey had a flower in her hair but she left it down now.

All of the teens walked onto the dock. Mike and Zoey stopped short. When Zoey closed her parasol, she and Dawn screamed in joy and ran toward each other. When they finally ran up to each other, tears were running down their faces.

"It is so good to see you Dawn!" Zoey said as she pulled her best friend into a deep hug.

"It has been way too long!" the moon child replied as the both of them started laughing their head's off.

"What can be so funny?" Katie and Sadie asked at the same time.

"Way too long my foot! We stay in touch more than with any other person I know!" Zoey said as she caught up with Mike.

"Everyone, welcome to my private island." Mike said to the party of teens.

"How did you get this place?" Cody said while his eyes shined like diamonds.

"Well, as some of you know I had Multiple Personality Disorder, or MPD for short. After I managed to overcome my MPD, the older personalities gave me there gifts. One gift being the knowledge of handling money. Using that knowledge, I managed to make successful investvestments in the stock market and built myself a fortune. Once when I had my fortune, I bought the island and built a mansion with a pool, flower gardens and a tropical bird sanctuary. The rest of the island is nothing but lush jungle which is home to many animals."

"Mike, I want to thank you for helping out with the saving of the rain forests but how did Zoey end up on the island?"

"I am very glad that you asked Dawn. About a week after I moved into the mansion. I felt lonely, like as if something was missing. Me and Zoey had been dating online for at least almost a year now. So I asked her to move in with me and-"

"I accepted. I felt like that it was time for me to move on and be with the man that I love." finished Zoey as she and Mike leaned in for a kiss.

Most of the teens found it romantic when they kissed. However, Ann Maria was going to lunge for Zoey but had to held back by Eva, LeShawna and Jo.

"So, can we see the island, Poke?" Lindsay asked.

"Of course you can, come on we'll give you a tour."

Mike and Zoey showed the teens their island. The teens were taken away by the beauty of the tropical island. Waterfalls, palm trees and white sandy beaches made it look like a bit of a lost treasure. They also saw the bird shelter that Mike was financing. Cameron and Dawn were having a field day with it that they didn't want to leave but decided to come back at some point.

Mike and Zoey saved the mansion for last. When the other teens saw the huge mansion for the first time, their eyeballs almost popped from their heads.

The mansion was a three story colonial style house with a pool, barbecue pit and a huge garden filled with lots of flowers. Mike and Zoey led them up the massive front steps and the door opened for them. The teens walked right behind them unable find words to describe it.

"Welcome to my mansion. First thing I am going to do is to let you all settle in. All of those who are a couple go to Zoey."

Geoff/Bridgette, Lindsay/Tyler, Alejandro/Heather, Courtney/Duncan and Sam/Dakota all went to Zoey.

"All of the others come to me." Mike said as the other teens went to him.

"Alright, this is what going to happen. There are two suites on the second floor, one is for me while the other is for Zoey. All single people will be sleeping on that floor. On top of that, me and Zoey will get to pick who our roommates are."

The people of the singles club cheered at Mike. The couples looked not happy but Zoey said to them:

"That is where I come in. You all will be sleeping on the third floor where there are six suites up there, one for each couple. For my sleeping partner, I pick Dawn."

"I pick Cameron." Mike said to his best friend.

Both Dawn and Cameron huzzahed each other while the other teens looked on.

"Go pick your rooms...now."

The teens dashed off to their floors. All of the couples made a mad dash for the third floor, where they found suites that were more luxurious than a five star hotel. The single people on the second floor found their rooms to be more like a palace than a simple room. However, Mike and Zoey's suites were the most luxurious bedroom in the whole house.

After unpacking, the teens got settled in and changed. The girls changed into tropical dresses while the guys either wore tropical button up shirts, sleeveless shirts or no shirt at all. The teens had some free time and wondered through the mansion and they found a huge gaming/entertainment room that suited everyone. They had just got to enjoy the room when a loud bugle was blown.

"What was that?" Scott asked.

"I believe that was the signal for lunch." Owen said as his stomach growled.

"I guess we go, for I am pretty hungry myself."

All of the teens walked down into the dinning room where they found a buffet of food on the table along with water, sodas and wine. They quickly found their seats and soon enough, Mike and Zoey entered. Zoey was still wearing the sundress but Mike was now wearing tropical clothing. Mike went to one end of a long dining room table and sat and Zoey went to the other. When she was seated, Mike spoke to the other teens.

"I hope you all enjoy this meal for lunch. If you think that is a buffet, wait until you see what is for dinner. Go on and enjoy the food and drink."

What a meal the teens had!A huge of selection of salads, meats, entrées and deserts. The teens were sitting and chatting away after the staff had collected what was left of the meal, which was hardly anything expect for dirty dishes. The teens groaned with contempt, all of them full even the mighty Owen couldn't eat another bite then they heard a growl.

"Um Mike? Do you own any dogs?" Harold asked.

"No, I do not. Why ask?"

"Because, there are a pair of dogs in here!"

"AHHHHH!" Beth screamed.

All of the teens climbed onto the table and the dogs surrounded the table. The teens were afraid that the dogs would eat them until they heard a familiar laugh.

"It that who I think it is?" Duncan said.

Sure enough, Duncan was right. All of the teens gasped as Chef entered the room. He was wearing a security outfit and was laughing his head off.

"CHEF HATCHET?!"

"Really Chef?" Mike said to Chef.

"Sorry Mike. I couldn't help my self"

"SHA-Wait a minute! How did Chefie get on the island? Lightning would like to know."

"Alright. Chef needed a job and I felt bad for him. After the mansion was built I needed some security and so I offered the position to Chef and-"

"I accepted it, and am I glad I did. I love it here and you get a 4 month paid vacation per year."

Most of the teens were actually glad that Chef was head of security. For that meant that they would be safe from unwanted visitors to the island.

"But whats with the dogs?" Duncan questioned.

"I know every breed of dog but I've never seen dogs like those." Cameron said teetering between fear and intrigue.

"Two of my troops, got ten more out eating dinner. They are the perfect meld of the biggest, nastiest, and loyalest dogs on the planet and trained as well as a army commando unit. They follow every order to the letter and will not stop until they complete said order or I call them off. At ease troops!" and just like that the two large dogs stopped growling and sat down.

"My kinda dogs." Brick said marveling at the dogs obedience.

The rest of the day was a breeze for Chef and the teens. Pool party, game room, surfing and a luxurious dinner made the teens realize that they were having the time of their lives. Mike and Zoey were the happiest of all. Tomorrow was when they would start to plan their wedding but they decided that today was a celebration of their engagement.

After a fun day, all of the teens were ready for bed. They all went to bed at the same time, which was quite a surprise for most of them. The singles went to their rooms and the couples went to their suites. Mike, Zoey, Cameron and Dawn were the last four to go to bed. Mike and Cameron went into their room after telling the ladies good night and the girls did the same.

However, it was not too long after everyone was asleep that moans could be heard and they were loud ones. Mike just looked up at the ceiling with wide eyes. He could hear a surfer's moans and a Latina's moans. He looked at Cameron, who was dead asleep, and he thought to himself:

_"Geez how can he sleep like that? Those moans of pleasure are sure loud. How can anyone sleep through them? I wish I was doing that already but if I can wait just a bit longer than these urges might go away? I wonder how Zoey is doing?"_

Zoey was not any better than Mike. She could hear the elephant cries of pleasure that were from a gamer, Spanish and a jock. She looked over at Dawn and saw that her best friend was sleeping peacefully. She, on the other hand, was tossing and turning like a fish out of water.

_"Why did they have to do this tonight? I love Mike and my urges are killing me. It's bad enough that we are waiting but to hear these moans of pleasure are making matters worse. I just hope Dawn can help us in a heartbeat before we Bo do it before marriage and end up regretting it. Gosh, I just hope that we ALL can sleep tonight."_

Eventually_, _the pleasure moans and cries died down. Mike and Zoey were finally able to sleep with the moon as white as a sparkling gem. They both hoped that tomorrow would be a easy day, for they were going to start the planning process. Little did they knew that all hell was going to break lose and that it would start tomorrow and it was gong to be a long road ahead on getting ready for the wedding.

* * *

**That was easy! That is the end of a another wonderful chapter! Once more, a HUGE thank you to THE NIGHT'S RAGE. He was able to, once more, fill in the missing parts of the story and make the chapter another fantastic piece of work! Chapter 3 will start the madness toward the wedding and most of the story will be based on the movie 'Monster-In-Law' and on top of that, me and Night, we have some tricks up our sleeve for this story.**

**Until next time and the regular routine is always: Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word! **


	3. Planning the Wedding

The next morning, Mike and Zoey were up early. It was a beautiful tropical morning, the sun was rising and the water was clear with a hint of a cool breeze within the air. They walked outside and hugged each other.

"How did you sleep last night?" Mike asked his girlfriend.

"Trust me you don't want to know." Zoey replied. "How about you?"

"Could have been worse, right?"

"Agreed."

They walked on the beach for the longest time. Smiling and being happy. After they returned from their morning walk, they noticed that everyone was still asleep. They walked quietly into Mike's living room and they sat down on a love seat. Zoey than pulls a file from the cushions and tells Mike:

"We can finally get started on our plans for the wedding."

"I am glad we can make the choices without any un-wanted opinions."

"Agreed. Now for the theme of the wedding I was thinking that-"

"What are you two doing?"

Mike and Zoey looked up and saw that it was only Beth, they sighed a huge relief.

"Planning our wedding." Zoey replied.

"Sounds like fun. What are you talking about, the dress?" Beth asked.

"Actually, no. Me and Zoey was talking about the theme of the wedding."

"Ah. So Zoey what will be the theme?"

"I was thinking that a Indie themed wedding, since after all I am a Indie chuck and -"

"You can hire the most popular boy band out there!" Sierra said as she walked and joined the trio.

"Oh no!" Zoey replied." We will not make the wedding into a cheap flukey fest for fan girls!"

"Come on, you-"

"Sierra, I agree with Zoey. I don't want our wedding to be turned into some trash event. We want a indie style wedding and we are keeping it at that." Mike said to Sierra.

However, before Sierra replied, Justin and Tyler walked into the room.

"Hey Mike, you wouldn't happen to need a best looking man?" Justin asked.

"This will end badly." sighed Beth.

"I'll just go for a swim, want to come with me Beth?"

"Right behind you Sierra?"

Beth and Sierra walked out of the room. Tyler looked at Justin and replied:

"It's best man dude."

"Oh. Well, I should be best man for I have good looks and-"

"You want to be my best man based on your good looks?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You just can't do that. I hardly know you and-"

"Hmmm!" Justin said as he picked up a rare Venetian mirror and smashed it onto the ground.

"Dude, not cool man." Tyler yelled as Justin walked out and gave Mike the bird. "Mike bro I'm so sorry about your mirror."

"It's fine" Mike said as went to inspect the damage. "It's just a replica, I figured that there might be some chaos from inviting the entire cast, so I replaced all my rare valuables with cheap copies and put the real ones in storage."

"Smart move dude."

"That still doesn't excuse him for being rude." Zoey said

"Can this get any worse, Zoey?"

"I think it just did!"

"Why do you say that, Zoey?" Mike replied to his fiancee.

Before Zoey could reply, Izzy came swinging in on a crystal chandelier. She swung to far and the chandelier broke and both the chandelier and Izzy came crashing onto a grand piano.

"Thank goodness I had those replaced." Mike sighed to Zoey.

"Izzy what are you doing here?" asked Zoey.

"Oh me and Chefie are playing catch for I stole some of the silver spoons from the kitchen."

"Izzy! Those are my silver spoons for they are a rare set and I want you to-"

However, right at the moment, Chef walked in and stared at Izzy with a not so happy expression on his face.

"Izzy, I told you that Mike owns the silver spoons. Give them back to him!"

"Chef, you can have the spoons back, I am going to go into some people's rooms and bounce on their beds!" Izzy said as she ran out of the room.

Chef, Mike and Zoey all had horrified looks on their faces. Zoey than asked:

"Is breakfast done yet?"

"While I was walking past the dinning room, they were setting it up. I believe it should be in about another 10 minutes."

"Thanks Chef, you are the best."

After Chef left, Mike returned to the love seat and picked up from where they left off at.

"I believe that we are not going to get the planning done with all of the teens roaming around in the house."

"Yet, what are we to do Mike?"

Mike thought for a while and than he had a idea. He whispered it into Zoey's ear. Zoey looked at Mike and said:

"That will be perfect! That is what we all should do. We can wait until tonight and do the plans. Wait do we join them?"

"Sure! Add Chef to the group and we have more fun!"

"Agreed. Well, it's time for breakfast. Let's go get food Zoey."

After breakfast everyone was chattering away when Mike left the room. When he came back, Chef was with him and he said:

"Listen up, Maggots! Mike and Zoey got something to say, so shut up and listen!"

"Thanks Chef. Now me and Zoey have been noticing some odd behavior around the house like umm..."

"What Mike is trying to say is that, tensions are high among some of you all and we have came up with a solution to help all of us."

"What would that be?" Sadie and Katie asked.

"Simple, we are doing a little game today."

"Alright!" all of the other teens replied.

"So yeah, my great-great-great-" Staci tried to say before Chef stuffed a apple in her mouth.

"All of you, meet Mike, Zoey and me at the edge of the woods in 10 minutes to start the game. That means get ready... NOW!"

Sure enough, the teens were ready and down in the woods in 10 minutes.

"So what are we playing?" Owen asked. "Does the game have to relate with food?"

"I wonder if its seven minutes in heaven?" Lindsey questioned.

"Were outside Lindsey. We'd need a closet for that." Dakota replied

"Today we will be hunting-" Mike started to say before Dawn interrupted him by saying:

"What!"

"Easy Dawn you won't be hunting any animals." Mike reassured. "Using the latest laser tag gaming tech you'll be hunting each other."

"I just can't do it, Mike."

"Why don't you and Scott demonstrate what you do." Zoey told her best-friend.

Scott and Dawn stood in front of everyone. Mike put a padded vest on Scott then a wrist band with a digital score counter that displayed six hearts while Zoey gave Dawn a laser gun and a visor that also displayed six hearts and a bulls-eye as she looked at Scott.

"You both see the six hearts right?" Mike asked.

"Yes." both replied

"They represent the number of lives of the prey. When you hit them with the laser they'll feel a small shock from the vest and a heart will disappear, Dawn if you would please demonstrate."

Dawn just stood there, afraid to even shoot until Bridgette said,

"If I can eat meat despite the fact that I am a vegan, you can shoot Scott with a laser despite the fact you refuse to hurt anyone."

Dawn looked at Bridgette than looked at Scott.

"Hurry up, I don't have all day nature freak."

Her anger toward him was refreshed and she pulled the trigger in a quick flash. Scott screamed in pain as he felt a shock come from where he was hit and lost a heart but Dawn kept shooting at him even when he lost all his points until Chef took her laser gun away.

"Despite the fact that you want to kill dirt boy, you are going to wait until I form the two groups."

"Wait a second? Who said you get to form the groups?" Jo asked.

"Mike did. Now if there are no more stupid questions, may we get started?"

None of the teens said anything.

"Good. When I call your name, go to my left. Heather, Staci, Jo Lightning, Alejandro, Duncan, Ezekiel, Courtney, Scott, Justin, Eva, Noah, Tyler, Harold, Ann Maria, Katie and Sadie."

All of those teens went to Chef's left.

"Now, when I call your name, go to my right. Gwen, Dawn, Cameron, B, LeShawna, Cody, Sierra, Lindsay, Trent, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Dakota, Brick, Owen, Izzy, Sam, Beth, Mike and Zoey."

All of those teens went to Chef's right.

"Ok, now that you all are separated into two groups. The ones to the left will be the pray while the ones to the right will be the hunters."

The hunters rejoiced while the prey looked terrified. Chef handed the prey vests while the hunters receive their guns.

"I am ready for some hunting." LeShawna said as she cocked her gun.

The pray all swallowed huge lumps within their throats.

"To be fair, the pray get a 20 second head start which starts... Now!"

Everyone who wore the vests started running. They had just started when Chef said:

"I lied! Hunters, you may go now!"

All the hunters ran with their guns and started firing. Everyone scattered, hid and hunted. Soon, the woods got quiet as Heather was walking through, quiet as a small tiny mouse.

"Phh... No sign of LeShawna, she would have already had me out. Also, between the hunters, Beth and Lindsay would be the worse for Lindsay is too dumb to use a lazer gun and Beth is way out of shape to be a hunter."

"Think again!"

Heather looked and to her horror, saw Beth and Lindsay with two laser guns pointed at her vest.

"Leather, you said that I was dumb?"

"While you said that I was too out of shape? You are going to pay, for me and Lindsay are working together as a team."

"Now girls we can work something out, I mea-OWWWWW!" Heather yelled as Beth and Lindsay fired upon her.

Meanwhile, Scott was hiding in a tree, hiding away from Dawn. Thinking that it was safe, he turned around only for Dawn to have the laser gun at his face.

"AHHHHHH!" he screamed as he fell out of the tree. When he got up, he saw Dawn standing right in front of him.

"What was that for?"

"My aura calls it revenge and payback."

"That was so not cool!"

"Yes it was! That was for getting me kicked out of the season unfairly!"

"That is because you would have kicked me out!"

"YOU ARE BY FAR THE MOST VILE CREATURE I HAVE EVER HAD THE DISPLEASURE OF MEETING."

"I THINK YOU'RE CUTE WHEN YOU'RE ANGRY!"

Scott than covered up his mouth after what he said. Dawn looked at him and asked,

"You really think so?"

"Yea, I kind of had a crush on you for a while. I think of you as a-"

Before he could say anything else, Dawn tackled him behind some bushes followed by the sound of smacking lips and rustling leaves.

While most of the teens were looking for each other, Trent and Gwen were reconnecting with each other.

"Remember when we had a relationship back on Total Drama." Trent said to Gwen. "That was some good times."

"You know, I actually miss our relationship. It was fun but I regretted breaking up with you."

"I remember, that was a depressing stage of my life. Have you ever thought about-"

"-getting back together?" finished Gwen. "I still have feelings for you, you know."

"Really? Same here."

"So that makes us a couple again, right?"

"Right."

Trent and Gwen were about to kiss when they heard moans coming from the woods. They followed the sounds of the moans until they saw Geoff and Bridgette making out and it appeared that they were fixing to go further. Trent and Gwen looked at each other with huge eyes and the slowly backed up and left Geoff and Bridgette to continue what they were doing.

"Okay maggots, the hunt is over. You all can return to the mansion now." Chef said through the island's security system.

The hunt was what the teens needed to relief some of the tensions that was within the mansion. The rest of the day went smoothly but once when everyone went off to bed, aside from Bridgette, Geoff, Scott, Dawn, Gwen, and, Trent who snuck out, Mike and Zoey went back into the living room and started to plan the wedding, without any interruptions... Well almost.

The six teens that snuck out were walking past the mansion when Scott tripped over some wire and sure even ought that activated the prison lights and security alarms.

"Nice going Scott." Dawn told her boyfriend.

"I'll be a monkey's uncle for doing that."

"You all will not be anything soon!" Chef said as he shined a prison light on the teens. "Sneaking out, I should-"

"Chef, please. We all were miserable on Total Drama without privacy. May we have some, please?" Bridgette asked.

"Fine. I'll let this slip for Chris hardly gave me any private time but you all have been warned."

After Chef left, the couples went in separate directions and it wasn't before long until skirts and shirts were being ripped from people's bodies and loud cries of pleasure could be heard all through out the night.

Meanwhile, Mike and Zoey were putting the final touches on planning the wedding.

"Mike look at these flowers, white and blue moon roses. That is the color I want our wedding to be."

"Those are lovely colors, but why just those two?"

"White represents our love toward each other while blue moon represents the ocean that we are getting married."

"Ok, we have flowers done." Mike said as he wrote down the flower colors, type and amount.

"Next is the dress. I was thinking that I took the girls dress shopping with me tomorrow. So that way, we can find my wedding dress, Dawn's maid-of- honor dress and the bridesmaid dresses." Zoey replied.

"The next day after you all do dress shopping, I will take the guys tuxedo shopping. Yet, who is going to do the cake?"

"Why don't the both of us go by ourselves on that. Also, when it comes closer to the wedding, we can figure out the seating charts and other stuff like that."

"Sounds far to me, Zoey. I am so excited about marrying you."

"So am I Mike." Zoey said as they leaned in for a quick kiss.

* * *

**What a chapter! Who knew that so many teens made love? Well next chapter will be the beginning of a nuthouse time for the teens as preparations for the wedding start and a certain girl tries to stop everything? Who will the girl be? You will have to find out in later chapters.**

**A HUGE thank you to my co-author, THE NIGHT'S RAGE, for helping me fix this chapter. **

**Also, sorry for the long wait for a new update and don't be afraid of leaving reviews, authors always love receiving reviews.**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word!**


	4. Dress Shopping (Part One)

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long update but during July, I was more busy focusing on my musical _1776_ which you all can find on my profile if you all want to take a look at it. Note: there is no Zoke in this story, sorry but it's more toward a group of guys within a musical style. **

**Anywho, about this chapter. This was originally going to be twice as long but I was eager for an update and so I left it off at a good point. I will not say where the part will be at, you will have to find out on your own. I hope to have another 2 chapters out this month and to not let you all down.**

**Warning: There are some foul languages that was added in here for humor purposes. Beware of the words some people will say. Just warning you all in advance.**

**P.S: As of this morning, this is my most viewed story with 1,795 views overall. Something is telling me that this will pass the 2,000 mark by the first full week of August. Me and my co-author, THE NIGHT'S RAGE, thank you all so much for supporting our story and we hope to see more readers come in and enjoy this story. From the both of us, we thank you very much.**

**Now. Onwards with Chapter 4: Dress Shopping (Part One).**

* * *

Zoey decided to take the girl's dress shopping and to allow them help her pick the wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses. The girls were having a field day on the plane, eating fine food, drinking costly drinks and just having a good time laughing. They were already laughing when Bridgette tells them about her time out with Geoff.

"If I didn't know better I'd that the island has a romantic spell on it."

"Well, rumor has it that Dawn hooked up with a certain guy on the island. Is this true?" Courtney asked.

"Fine, it's true. Me and Scott spent the whole night making love."

"No way, Scott?" Gwen laughed.

"And how was it?"

"You could say we made Rabbits jealous." Dawn said as the girls broke out laughing. They were shocked that Scott could even make love making a pleasure.

"Did he enjoy it Dawn?"

"To be honest, he did. His aura read that he was never held much as a child and I sure did held him with a-"

"So how did holding help you make love to each other?" Dakota asked.

"Well, with me holding him and him teasing me with pleasure, he is now a more nicer person. He actually cares for me and we had a quickie this morning before breakfast."

The girls broke out laughing again and they laughed until their faces turned red as lobsters.

The rest of the trip was a laughing fest and the girls were having a fun time enjoying the luxuries that was at their fingers... well almost everyone.

Ann Maria was glaring at Zoey, green with envy and fire within her soul. She just can't believe that the progress on the wedding is going smooth. She is angry that her archival was going to marry the only man that she has loved so far and she has vowed to get revenge on Zoey in the most humiliating way possible. She heard that they were going dress shopping and than she had a idea pop into her head,

_"If I can ruin this and all other stuff, that will be only one part. I need to get Mike to love me than the wedding will be over and Vito can be mine once more!"_

She decided to keep this thought to herself. She decided to instead make the wedding dress event a living nightmare and she had to start with the dresses themselves.

Shortly afterwards, the plane landed at a dress shop in Vancouver, not far from the restaurant that DJ owned and where Mike and Zoey got engaged at. All of the girls walked in and was quickly taken to a luxurious sitting room that contain heavy oak carved chairs and wood paneling walls. They didn't have to wait long until until a lady comes up and asks them,

"Who is the lucky bride to be?"

Everyone noticed that the woman wore a red dress and red high heels. She was probably mid-30's and was quite attractive.

"That would be me." Zoey said as she rose up from her chair. "I am the lucky bride to be."

"Congratulations. Will you pick two of the girls to join you. For we think that two private opinions are good for helping you."

Zoey thought for a moment and she decided to just go on ahead pick two girls to help her, for they may give her some advice.

"I pick Dawn and Dakota." Zoey said as the two girls cheered. The rest of the girls sighed as soon as the trio left. However, a man soon entered.

The man was about the same age as the woman was. Expect he has black hair and dressed in a button up shirt and some nice dress pants.

"Ok, so the two girls left will be helping the bride pick out her dress and the bride will help with their dresses. So, I get to help you all with the bridesmaids dresses."

_"This is gonna get good." _Ann Maria thought with a evil smile on her face.

Back on the Island, Alejandro walked through the halls of the mansion almost as envious as Ann Maria. _'All this should be mine.'_ he heard about how Mike replacing all his valuable belongings with replicas, but just knowing that he had such things was enough to make him seethe in jealousy. Just as he was about to turn a corner he saw something that made him back up. It was Mike moving a picture and behind the picture was a wall safe. _'Hello?'_

"Okay lets see here." Mike said reaching for the dial. "Fifty-four, twenty-three, and thirty-nine." The safe opened and mike put a small box inside. "There, wouldn't want to lose the ring before the ceremony." Mike closed the safe and moved the picture back in place before heading down the other hall.

"Well, well." Alejandro smiled and walked back down the hall he came with his hand behinds his back. "Gracias Mike, for sharing that with me."

Meanwhile, Dakota, Dawn and Zoey arrived in a different sitting room. The room was light in colors and had mirrors everywhere. The woman invited the girls to sit down and asked them,

"So, what do you all want to pick first? Should we pick the maid of honors dresses or focus on the bride?"

"Zoey, what do you want to do? Me and Dawn don't know what to do." Dakota said to her closest friend.

Zoey looked at the two girls that are the closest friends to her and did not know what to do. She thought about it for a while and decided to help her friends first.

"Let me help my two friends first. We all know what we want." Zoey replied as the two girls came together to form a group hug.

"Alright ladies, will you all follow me."

All three girls went into a room that had many colorful gowns in all sizes and shapes. Dawn and Dakota looked at the gowns with eyes that were huge. Never before had the two girls seen dresses of this fine quality.

"This is the maiden of honors section of the building."

"These are beautiful but why do we need a maiden of honors section?" Dawn asked the woman.

"Simple. The maidens of honor are the most important people to the bride. They probably don't want to look at dresses with the other girls and so they have a whole section to theirselves. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes."

"Wait, I have another question. Zoey, if you and Dawn are best friends than why am I going to also be your maiden of honor?"

"Simple. We formed a good friendship and despite our differences, we are actually close, very close. It occured to me on the plane this morning, that if Dawn was to be my maiden of honor that you should be one also."

"Thank You very much Zoey." Dakota said as she pulled her into a hug.

"Dakota and Dawn, go on ahead and pick out the dresses you want."

"Quick question Zoey. What are the colors of the wedding?"

"They are white and blue moon, Dakota."

"We should avoid white for that is what the bride wears only." Dawn said as she walked into a racket of dresses.

"Good idea."

Meanwhile the girls were being lead to another room. This room was like the one that Dawn and Dakota were in. It had colorful gowns everywhere.

"What are these?" Bridgette asked.

"We are in the bridesmaid section. This is where we take all of the bridesmaids and they pick their dresses in here."

"And what Zoey say about picking out the dresses?"

"That you all can look and when she comes back, she will look at them and help make the final decision."

Ann Maria smiled! The juicy action was about to begin!

Dakota and Dawn were looking into a mirror. They were wearing matching blue moon dresses that was full length and was flow freeing.

"I think we made a good selection, don't you think so Dakota?"

"You are right, Dawn. These dresses look amazing. I love them, I just hope that Zoey will since after all we are her maidens of honor. We should not let her down."

"I have a feeling that Zoey will not be disappointed." Dawn replied.

"How do you know?" asked Dakota.

Before Dawn could reply, Zoey walked over and looked at her two maidens of honor and put her hand over her heart.

"You two look so beautiful! The dresses go good with you and you just look amazing!" Zoey said as the two girls went and hugged her.

"Thanks Zoey! I love the dress! Are you ready to pick out your wedding dress?" Dawn asked.

"Should we go help the others pick out their dresses first?" replied Dakota.

"Nah. I think they are good." Zoey said as the girls walked into another room.

The girls followed Zoey into a room similar to the last one expect for the fact that there were white dresses everywhere.

"So I am guessing that this is my stop, right?"

"Of course." the woman said. "This is where all brides go to find the perfect gown for their perfect day. Now do you know what your theme is."

"I want an indie theme wedding. Are their any indie theme dresses?"

"I have no idea what 'indie' means but do you have an idea what you don't want your dress to be?"

"Actually, yes. I don't want something too short not too tight. I refuse to show my legs and I don't want my curves to pop out."

"I think I know what you may want. I got some selections. Will you kindly wait here for a second." the lady said as she walked off.

"Oh, something just hit me, Zoey." Dawn said with a worried look on her face.

"What is it?"

"The bridesmaids doesn't have a specific color. You said that the only colors you were using were blue moon and white. Yet, if me and Dakota wear blue moon and you wear white, what will the others wear in terms of color?"

"I am so glad you pointed that out Dawn. I am calling Mike right now." Zoey said as she grabbed her cellphone and dialed Mike's number.

Dakota and Dawn just sat as Zoey talked it over with Mike about the issue. When she got done, she told the girls,

"Mike decided that a Sermon color, which is like a red but is neutral, should be the color of the bridesmaids dresses. He told me that was the only color that besides tropical green would go good with blue moon but to be honest, I hate green, that is why nothing green is within the house, expect for the plants."

"You are right, Zoey. Green is my least favorite color for it makes me look like a huge swamp frog."

Just than, the lady returned with several dresses that were different in many ways.

"I did my best and I found these dresses that I think you will like."

"Thank You and can you tell the other girls that they must find their bridesmaid dress within a sermon red color."

"I will do that. I'll come back once when you make your final decision."

The rest of the girls were looking at different dresses. LeShawna came out wearing a dress that showed off her curves and a bit much more.

"What do you think of this dress ladies? Solid gold color and shows the natural beauty that Mother Nature blessed me with and-"

"-was cursed by Father Time." Heather replied.

"Excuse me? What does that suppose to mean?"

"It means that you look like a lumpy sack of potatoes in that dress!"

"At least I'm not no skinny girl in a ugly Scarlett color dress."

"At least I'm sexy, ghetto girl!"

"Queen Bitch!"

"Tramp!"

"Whore!"

"A pile of shit in a silk stocking!"

"Slut!"

"Queen of bit-"

"GIRLS!"

"WHAT!" they both replied as they heard Katie yell to both of them. "This is a dress shop not a fighting area. Zoey took us here to help her and you two have the nerve to act like a bunch of five year old idiots?! What in God's name is wrong with the two of you!"

LeShawna and Heather knew that Katie was right. As soon as they were about to speak, the man came back.

"So how is the shopping?" he asked.

"Pretty good. We are starting to find some selections?" Katie lied to the man.

"Now, I have got news of my own. Zoey spoke to me and there was a error about over the color. Mike called and after some discussion, you all with have to find dresses in a Sermon, which is a red but neutral color. So your selections will have to go back and find dresses on that color. Let me go find one in that color." the man said while walking away and leaving the girls in total shock.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! What will happen next?**


End file.
